1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water depth measurement techniques and more particularly, to a tank liquid depth measurement method for measuring the depth of water in a water tank of a transportation vehicle by means of sensing changes in the pressure of the water in the water tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic visual inspections a car driver needs to perform before driving include five oils (power steering oil, engine oil, brake oil, gearbox oil and gasoline), four lights (headlights, turn signals, brake lights and dashboard lights), and three liquids (engine cooling water, i.e., water tank water, battery acid and wiper water). Before driving, the car driver can visually check the level of water in the water tank of the engine cooling system. However, during running of the car, the driver cannot predicate changes in the level of water in the water tank. In view of this problem, some designers created regulating valve or like means for use in the water tank of the engine cooling system of a vehicle for discharging the internal water pressure, water level or water temperature of the water tank through a discharging pipeline when the internal water pressure, water level or water temperature surpassed a predetermined alert value. Most vehicle providers have the regulating valve be installed in the tank cover of the water tank for monitoring and regulation.
For improving safety and convenience for drivers, it is quite important to instantly alert or inform the driver of changes in the physical characteristics of the liquid in the water tank. Therefore, there is a very strong demand for a tank liquid depth measurement method capable of instantly alerting or informing the driver of the measured or detected data.